


we're taking on the world together

by aceofdiamonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Unplanned Pregnancy, i didn't know the tags were so specific, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofdiamonds/pseuds/aceofdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Daily Prophet</i> leaps on the first tiny hint  of a bump showing through Ginny's jumper and Harry smiles too big when they question him about it after he wins the Cannons' match against the Tornados and that's their secret out. </p><p>"We're really excited," Ginny tells a tiny reporter who almost falls off her chair when she's picked to speak. "It's happened a bit earlier than we were expecting but then we thought why not, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're taking on the world together

**Author's Note:**

> i had all these other fics planned and then this appeared out of nowhere. i made them a bit younger than when they probably had james, they're like 20/21, and they're not married at this point which they probably are in the books. i want to add more to this series i think? maybe

  
  


James Sirius is the product of a violent bout of flu, missed medication, and the lack of patience of two adrenaline fuelled Quidditch players who can't possibly wait two days for the replacement contraceptive potion to kick in. 

They don't tell him this of course when he reaches that curious age of ten and questions everything. They tell him he was well thought out and planned and no, your father did not paint the nursery while you were being carried through the doorway -- we _chose_ the luminous blue. 

They tell Mrs Weasley this, too, who looked like she was about to faint when her youngest had told her she was pregnant with the Weasley still attached to her name. Harry steps in with examples of all the varieties of families you get nowadays, not everything has to be so traditional and yes he's definitely planning on marrying their daughter they just think it's best to focus on one thing at a time. He steps back again when he has four brothers glaring at him with varying degrees of intensity over Mrs Weasley's shoulder. 

"Honestly," Ginny huffs when they're standing in her room after leaving a kitchen full of Weasleys with faces matching their hair. "You'd think I'm a bloody nun the way they're going on." 

"I feel I should find the local church and confess my sins," Harry agrees, lying down on Ginny's bed and pulling her on top of him. He presses a kiss to her temple, smiling. "They'll come round. Ron'll be begging to be godfather in about ten minutes." 

Ginny shifts, slotting her leg in between Harry's and sliding an arm around his waist. "You're right. They're obsessed with babies, the lot of them."

And the two of them lie there in the little purple room halfway into the sky with Gwenog Jones flying across the wall and their arms around each other and they think things will be okay. 

 

.

 

The _Daily Prophet_ leaps on the first tiny hint  of a bump showing through Ginny's jumper and Harry smiles too big when they question him about it after he wins the Cannons' match against the Tornados and that's their secret out. 

"We're really excited," Ginny tells a tiny reporter who almost falls off her chair when she's picked to speak. "It's happened a bit earlier than we were expecting but then we thought why not, right?" 

 

.

 

" _Witch Weekly_ says you're faking the pregnancy to leech money from Harry," Ron reads when they walk through the door of The Burrow.

" _Witch Weekly_ can suck my --"

"Ginny! Harry!"

"Hermione. Hi. Control your boyfriend, will you?" Ginny sticks her tongue out at Ron on the way into the living room, leaving Harry to listen to whatever drivel he comes out with next. "Hi, Dad."

He looks up from the plug he's been fiddling with the last three times Ginny's been over. "Oh, hello, dear. How are you?"

"Alright, can't eat carrots without spewing."

"Better tell your mother, they're probably in the stew." He winks at her, turning back to his toy. Ginny recognises the end of the conversation and heads outside.

It's finally getting warm, or, not cold enough to be called freezing at least. She stays within arm's reach of the door to watch Bill, George and Fleur De-Gnome the garden. It's pointless doing it at this time of year, they'll be back in a few hours, they can't stand away from the flowers springing up along the wall. "Oi. You'll need to try a bit harder than that," she calls when Bill's barely lands over the wall. Amateurs.

"Sorry we're not all experts at chucking gnomes," he shouts back, watching open-mouthed as Fleur's clears seventy feet. She grins at him, claps her hands to get rid of the dirt, then makes her way over to Ginny. "He forgets sometimes that I battled a dragon," she whispers, pulling her back inside.

"Harry reminds me every time I laugh at his fear of chimaeras."

"I don't see how that's an irrational fear," Harry says defensively. "It's a lion, snake, _and_ a goat."

"But, _Harry_ ," Ginny tilts her head. "You battled a dragon."

"You're making fun of me."

She presses a kiss onto his cheek before sliding into the seat beside him. "Correct."

The room gets louder and louder as more people file in and fill up the remaining chairs. To Ginny's delight she gets Ron on her other side.

"Gin, _Witch Weekly_ also said you're getting married in the summer."

"Shows _Witch Weekly_ 's a pile of dragon's dung, doesn't it?"

"Harry's _Most Charming Smile_ again."

It's satisfying seeing so many ignore the no wands at the table rule to get Ron to shut up.

 

.

 

"Someone asked me what team they'll be playing for," she says when she gets in a few months later, dumping her bag beside the couch. Harry looks up from the paper, his glasses crooked, and she feels so happy right there in that moment that she sways on her feet. "I'm fine," she insists when Harry stands up to steady her. "Hormones. You know how it is." 

"Hey I listened to everything the Healer was saying," Harry says, so indignant at the thought of not knowing exactly what is going on in Ginny's body at this very moment. He's been reading everything he can about childbirth and pregnancy and what happens after the baby has been pushed into the world, becoming an expert on all the things Ginny has been avoiding. She just follows whatever advice she's given from her mother and the healers and Harry and holds on tight. "And about the team... we really should discuss that." 

Ginny leans up and kisses him, pulling him into the tiny kitchen that she's been telling him to redecorate ever since he moved in. He calls it cosy; she calls it claustrophobic. Harry leans against the wall, his hands big on her hips as he kisses her lazily, the taste of chocolate on his tongue. "Make me hot chocolate?" she murmurs.

"In a minute," is pressed into her neck as her hands slip into his hair. 

"I'm pregnant. You should responding to my every need." 

And then Harry raises his head and kisses her again, bending to that line no matter how many times she's played it. "Merlin. If I knew you were this demanding I never would've knocked you up." 

Ginny laughs, hoisting herself up onto the counter, her foot swinging to kick at Harry's thigh on his way over to the cupboard. "Have you seen my family? Baby, this was destiny." 

He makes the hot chocolate with a couple of flicks of his wand and then he's pushing it into her hands, making the most hopeful face she wants to pour the drink over his head, but she drinks it and gives him all the appropriate appreciative comments, and then allows herself to be carried along the hall. 

She's almost at six months now, his strength is something that impresses her. Well, one of the things. His hot chocolate is bloody good, too. 

"I love you," she says the next morning when the sun is bleeding though the curtains and slanting Harry's face half in darkness. He blinks at her, sleepy and miles away from the boy splashed all across the tabloids for so many years, and yeah, this is love. 

 

.

 

Ginny plays her last match with the Harpies when she's six months pregnant. She's careful about it, not doing any moves that could send her to the ground, but she still scores eight of the thirteen goals and Galbraith snatches the Snitch from right under Kiely's nose resulting in a good enough win to go out on maternity leave with.  

The team ambush her in the changing rooms with a card and a mobile made up of mini Quaffles, Snitches and broomsticks, and Ginny grabs whoever's nearest her and pulls them into a hug, her emotions tilting every which way. 

 

.

 

Harry's still playing. He offered to take time off to be at home with her but there's no sugarcoating the fact that the Cannons are only this high in the table because Harry catches the Snitch quickly enough that the opposing teams can't get too many goals in -- they _need_ him, and so Ginny waves off his offer and settles for going to every match, dragging a different Weasley with her every time.

"Mum burst into tears in the middle of sorting out the laundry the other day," George leans over and tells her when the mediwizards make their way onto the pitch to patch up one of Appleby Arrows' Beaters halfway through the match one Saturday near the end of April. 

"Why?" 

"You're all growing up so fast," he fake-sobs. "I remember when she wouldn't let go of Bill's leg for days on end and now she's got a job and a boyfriend and she doesn't need me anymore."

The Beater's back on his broom. Ginny's eyes flick up to where Harry is circling the pitch way above everyone else, the seven on his robes shining. The Arrows are up by twenty points, he needs to get a move on, they just need a win here, the points don't matter. "She didn't go on like that when Victoire was born," she says, turning back to George. 

"But you're the _baby_ ," he says, rolling his eyes. She nudges at him, squawking loud enough when he does it back that the people in front of them turn around angrily only to get that look in their eyes when they realise who it is. It's weird, Ginny never expected this when she started Hogwarts. She never expected a lot of things when it comes down to it. "You're _special_."

"Shut up. Mum owls me every day she's driving me mental." 

"Yeah. I get daily owls too." 

Ginny chews on her lip, a heavy weight settling inside of her down beside the baby. George has been getting better recently, smiling a little bit more, talking about the shop, but he's never going to be okay again, not really, not when he has to struggle to use _I_ when it was always _we_. She reaches out for his hand, keeping hold until Harry has the Snitch and a wave of orange has exploded around the stadium. 

"We're all happy for you, Ginny, you know that don't you?" George says as they wait for Harry outside of the changing rooms.  "We're all here for you."

Ginny nods, can't trust herself to speak right at this second, and George seems to understand.  

 

.

 

James Sirius becomes the third member of their little family on a balmy evening in the middle of July. 

"An early birthday present," Ginny sighs as she passes him to Harry who holds their son like he's going to break, his hand cupping the back of his head just like all the books say. "And that's all you're getting." 

Harry laughs, holding his finger in front of the baby who clasps his fist around it resulting in a half yelp half gasp from Harry. Ginny watches the way Harry's face lights up, how much they love this tiny thing they made by accident too many months ago after the Harpies had won the league and they'd had too much Firewhiskey in celebration, and leans her head on his arm, right beside the baby's head, exhausted. 

"You did good, Gin," Harry says softly and when she uses all the energy she has left to raise her head she catches the smile that's directed at her. "So good."

"As long as he has ten fingers and ten toes," she says. "Then I'm happy." 

She shuts her eyes then and it feels so good she doesn't think she'll ever open then again and then she can feel Harry's lips brushing her temple and there's a baby sized sniffle from _her son_ and she fights it one last time to see Harry looking at the baby with confusion clear on his face. 

This is her family, the one she made with Harry, and maybe it's complete, maybe it's not. They're young, as everyone keeps saying, they can do this exactly how they want. 

  
  
  



End file.
